


Coquettish

by This_is_your_Heichou_speaking



Series: Cross My Heart [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Minor Violence, Problematic take on rape culture, but nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking
Summary: Unbetaed.





	Coquettish

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

"Harry, love, get in the car," Rodolphus called, driving alongside him as he walked down the road. He was drunk, Harry knew, but not nearly as much as he pretended to be as he feigned a stumble. He looked over his shoulder at his lover, who'd slowed down and was crawling along at his pace, and fluttered his eyelashes teasingly.   
  
"How inappropriate," he laughed. "You must be over twenty years older than me, stranger. I'm not getting into a car with you."   
  
Rodolphus sighed, but then smirked. "I could make it worth your while, darling," he promised, his voice suddenly low and husky and so sexy Harry couldn't help but shiver.   
  
He smiled back, looking at Rodolphus from beneath his eyelashes. The man was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. He'd aged like fine wine, his skin scarred and tanned and yet his hands knew exactly how to make Harry's body sing, how to make him cry from the sheer pleasure of his sex. He looked at those dark eyes, that pouty mouth and full lips, the casual way he leaned against the back of his seat in his uncaring grace and for a minute he couldn't breathe. Rodolphus had one hand braced on the steering wheel as he faced him, and Harry could see the tension in his forearm where the sleeve had been pulled up. The strength of it was captivating, and just looking at him now Harry wanted nothing more than for the man to seize him and hold him in those arms.   
  
But oh, not yet.   
  
"Are you flirting with me?" he asked, tilting his head and widening his eyes as if he was truly shocked. Then, leaning closer, he made his voice all sultry and whispered, "would you really take advantage of me?"   
  
"Oh, but look at you," Rodolphus breathed, running hungry, bold eyes up and down Harry's form. "Walking around all made up and dressed like a tart at this time of night, and all by yourself too. Why, anyone would imagine that you _want_  to be taken advantage of."   
  
Harry's cheeks reddened, and his lips parted slightly in shock. "And here I thought you were a gentleman," he gasped, and a part of him wanted to laugh even saying such an absurd thing, but he didn't.   
  
"Oh honey, looking like that? You'd make any gentleman look twice. Besides," and he leant out of his window at this, resting a lazy arm out, "whoever said I was a gentleman?"   
  
And he so wanted to give in, to climb into the backseat and let Rodolphus fuck him there with just his fly undone and his cock pulled out, if he wanted. To sit on his lap as he drove, or just let him sit back lazily and watch Harry move on top of him.   
  
But _no_. Not yet.   
  
"I'm not supposed to get into cars with strangers," he whispered making his eyes all wide, and backed away. Rodolphus called after him again, but he turned and didn't look backwards as he took off down a darkened alleyway with no inhibition.   
  
He walked a while then, getting himself thoroughly lost. Rodolphus would be looking for him, but that just made it better. And so he wandered down the streets in the dark, clearly drunk and dressed like a hooker. Of _course_  he was going to get hit on.   
  
They were big men, muscular and hairy with nasty, scowling faces and horrible breath, and when Harry didn't react to being catcalled, they started following him. He sped up, his breath coming in shorter and shorter pants, but they kept up effortlessly, still laughing with each other as if they were just walking about. He ran.   
  
It didn't matter. Before he knew it, one of them appeared before him to cut him off, and he was surrounded by them as they closed in. He huddled into himself as he backed away until he hit the wall, and found himself in a ring of four men.   
  
"Hey," one of them said, leaning closer. "S'not very nice to ignore us like that." He was huge - bulging muscles inked with symbols that Harry didn't care for, but his strength was nothing like Rodolphus'. It was ugly, useless for everything except violence and fear, and Harry found himself wanting the safe embrace of his older lover.   
  
"Go away," he said, wrapping his arms harder around his waist. "Leave me alone."   
  
"Aaaaw, we just wanna play, pretty boy," another man said, grinning. His teeth were stained yellow, and Harry had to contain a shudder at the very thought of that mouth anywhere close to him. He shook his head instead, looking at the men with wide, afraid green eyes from under his hair.   
  
"Please just leave me be," he pleaded, and the first man laughed again.   
  
"You don't really want that," he snickered, looking him up and down. "Nah, look at you. You're practically asking for it." And he reached forward to wrap meaty fingers around Harry's wrist.   
  
Just as he did, Harry heard the sound of an engine down the road. The man didn't seem to care as he pulled the boy closer by his arm, but Harry's entire being became focused on the sound as the car sped down the street and came to a stop just behind his assailants.   
  
He gasped, his eyes wide, as the man took advantage of his inattention to grab his chin, but he had no chance to do more than that before two of the man's companions crumpled like marionettes with the strings cut, and the third got a punch to the face that took him down effortlessly.   
  
Harry watched with wide eyes and badly hidden lust as his saviour flexed his biceps involuntarily, making sure the opposition was going to stay down before turning to the one who had a hold of him.   
  
"Who're you?" the brute asked, his hold on Harry tightening, and the boy let out a gasp at the pain.   
  
Rodolphus' eyes flashed, and suddenly he had a hold on the very hand that held Harry's arm. His grip tightened as the younger man watched, fingers whitening until the man was gasping in pain and letting go, begging for Rodolphus to stop.   
  
Harry immediately took his wrist in his other hand, rubbing at the sore skin as he watched his lover beat the man into unconsciousness like it was no big deal. And it was arousing - he couldn't deny that. His lover was tall and dark and strong, a typically big man, but he was also incredibly handsome in both his face and in his relaxed confidence, his casual grace. And now, when he took revenge on the one man who dared touch him, who dared hurt him in the slightest, he looked so beautiful that Harry just wanted to fall to his knees and love him. And indeed, his knees felt so weak with desire that he would very well have fallen to his knees, had Rodolphus not swept him up into his arms just then.   
  
He gasped, both in surprise and at the sudden contact, and couldn't help the tight clench of his fingers on Rodolphus' back, nor the way his mouth went straight to the man's neck to kiss there like he was dying, and Rodolphus the air he needed. He craved this feeling, this sensation of absolute safety and security. Rodolphus would get to him every time, he knew, which was the only reason he could go out like this without fear. He had no control over what happened, but his lover did. His lover could down four men bigger than him and walk away with Harry wrapped up in his arms like he _belonged_  there and the thought of it just set Harry alight with passion.   
  
"I thought you didn't get into cars with strangers," Rodolphus laughed, and Harry shivered and the low, dark promise in that tone.   
  
"Oh, but you deserve a reward, don't you?" he pureed, making his eyes all wide and innocent. "I just want to thank you, after all. You saved me!"   
  
"And how are you going to thank me, pretty boy?" Rodolphus was smirking playfully, but his eyes were deliciously dark with leftover anger and jealousy and lust, the most intoxication mixture, and Harry felt so close to just _breaking_ , so ready to fall into the backseat of Rodolphus' car and open his legs wide, let the man did anything he wanted to, let him take _advantage_  of Harry.   
  
He felt like he was crazy for Rodolphus, lost in a dizzying swirl of intense lust and love - or no, _obsession_  would be closer. Harry didn't just love Rodolphus, he _adored_  him, gave all he had to this man.   
  
He smiled prettily, _knowing_  he looked pretty and loving it, and whispered "however you want," like he was shy. Like he was pure and untouched, like he'd never felt the weight of another man press him down into a soft bed, like he'd never felt those rough, broad hands on his back and his thighs and the curve of his arse.   
  
His lashes were lowered, and as he looked up through them he put the tip on his finger in his mouth and licked it, just enough to see Rodolphus' breathing speed up. "After all," he added, "you're such a _kind_  man. You wouldn't _really_  take advantage of me, would you?" And Rodolphus just laughed and laughed and laughed.   
  
"Of course not, sweetheart," he told him, grinning so sharply that Harry wondered if he wasn't the devil himself, with his smile so full of dark temptation and desire and _fantasy_ , full with promise, and only for _him_.   
  
His lover slid his hands, so large and strong and rough, up his thighs until they held his hips, and pulled him sharply into himself. He turned until Harry was pressed against his chest and the cold metal of the car, until their hips were pushed tightly into one another so intimately that Harry could feel the heavy shape of his erection in the space between his legs.   
  
He moaned, surprised at the sudden pleasure, and relaxed into his lover immediately. His mouth was open, pink lips in an o of surprise as Rodolphus leant down until their lips were just inches from touching. But he didn't kiss Harry, no matter how obviously the boy wanted it. "Get into my car," he ordered instead. "But," he added, whispering, "remember this. If you get in there, you _let_  me take advantage of you."   
  
Without another word, he let go of Harry and walked purposefully towards the other side of the car.   
  
Harry didn't pause, didn't think twice. Heavy with desire and anticipation, he opened the door, and slid inside.


End file.
